Metamorfosis
by chofisrad
Summary: Que puede ocultar la ominosa noche? A veces no es necesario adentrarse demasiado en un terreno conocido para desentrañar sus secretos, prueba y veras...


Los pasillos de Hogwarts permanecian en parcial penumbra, iluminado unicamnte por los tenues rayos de luna que se colaban por algunos de los ventanales de los corredores, mientras una joven castaña los recorria inquisidoramente, cumpliendo los deberes que le correspondian como prefecta.

Sus pasos resuenan frente al sofocante silencio del castillo, pero ¿Qué es el silencio? ¿La ausencia de sonido o la falta de algo inteligente que decir? Es caer en el abismo de uno mismo, hundirse en sus pensamientos y la paradoja de existir, de no poder ser mas que lo que se debe ser ante lo que se quiere, de la limitante humana entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, el amor y la locura…

Un ruido. Suspenso. Incertidumbre. Un intruso o algun alumno insensato fuera de la cama, el poner en entredicho la clama que parecia tan eterea e inmutable, solo le queda hacerle frente a esa salida de la rutina, sintiendo la emocion del cambio, de la novedad. Decidida, da vuelta en un pasillo y se encuentra con la profunda y verde mirada de su mejor amigo observandole con interes.

¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto dubitativa

No podia dormir y crei que me haria bien algo de aire fresco

¿A las dos de la mañana?

Pues, si… ¿Y tu que haces fuera de la cama?

Mi ronda, ¿Qué otra cosa?

Hermione, tu turno termina a la medianoche

Bueno, si, el tiempo pasa volando y… yo tambien necesitaba pensar

Ya que no vas a castigarme ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta al jardin?

¿Quién dice que no lo castigare, Sr. Potter?

El hecho de que mi mejor amiga no debe vagar tan sola a estas horas de la madrugada- Dijo el chico, tomando su mano para llevarla hacia la salida

Caminaron con parsimonia, bajo el reflejo frio de las estrellas que cubrian el contorno del bosque con un aura mistica que invitaba a la cercania, los jóvenes se acercaron contra cualquier advertencia logica de peligro que su mente pudiera emitir, olvidandose de todo y de todos, solo centrandose en la sutil y calida presencia que el otro les regalaba.

¿No es ironico?- Dijo la ojimiel

¿Qué es ironico?

Que durante años los alumnos han evitado este lugar por los "horrores" que puede contener, que se impone como castigo la entrada aquí y, sin embargo, es bellisimo y provoca una armonia que te convida a su propia paz

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

En eso tienes razon, a veces las virtudes evidentes pueden opacar los defectos aunque estos sean mayores

O viceversa, en ocasiones una mascara de defectos autoimpuesta puede esconder a las virtudes en su magnificencia y ocultar la verdadera belleza, la importante e imperecedera, por que en el interior puede haber un millon de maravillas esperando a ser descubiertas por la persona indicada y que todos los demas ignoran

¿Ahora vamos a empezar a filosofar?

¿Y por que no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Nada, es simplemente que tu no eres asi

¿Y si lo fuera?

Pues seria una agradable sorpresa

Entonces considerate sorprendida

¿Es una de las tantas facetas Potter ocultas?

Podria decirse que si, ¿Y que hay de las facetas Granger ocultas?

No estan ocultas, solo esperan a ser encontradas

¿Puedo ser yo quien las busque?- Pregunto Harry tomandola de la barbilla para encontrarse con esos ojos castaños inundados de ternura

¿Estas dispuesto a desentrañar cada uno de los misterios de esta extraña sabelotodo?- Se aventuro la chica, embriagada por ese nuevo sentimiento que no supo catalogar

Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estare

Nunca me dejes, Harry- Solto de repente la castaña, aferrandose a su amigo en un abrazo

No lo hare, tu haz estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, ahora yo quiero ser tu angel guardian como tu haz sido el mio

Se acerco lentamente a sus labios, sintiendo cada segundo mas pesado que el anterior, como si el tiempo y la distancia que los separaban no se acortaran con la velocidad suficiente, con la desesperación de haber deseado largamente ese encuentro y la paciencia de quien sabe va a disfrutar el momento por que de verdad vale la pena la espera.

Degusto su sabor con cuidado y delicadeza, y la tomo en sus brazos amarrandola a si como para no dejarla ir, pero teniendo en claro que ella nunca lo haria.

Te amo, Harry Potter

Fue mas bien un instinto, las palabras dichas en un suspiro durante una pausa para respirar, pero eso no lo hacia menos real y menos fuerte, solo espontaneo, por que el amor es asi, dolor y fuego, un poco de locura entremezclada, un perfume de sandalo y espliego que se aferra a su cintura como el a su pensamiento, para no olvidarse jamas.

El amor es un misterio. Todo en el son fenómenos a cual mas inexplicable, todo en el es ilogico, todo en el es vaguedad o absurdo, es el descubrimiento de la alegria para podernos comunicar y admirar todo lo que nos rodea, por que quien ama se entrega al amor aunque duela.

Yo tambien te amo

Y en un instante supo que sus almas se fundieron, sus corazones se entrelazaron y que su vida no volveria a ser igual.


End file.
